Date A Live Episode 1
Synopsis The world has been shaken by space-time quakes ever since the largest one recorded, which happened in Eurasia, claimed the lives of 150 million people and obliterated the area where it occurred. Japan is no exception to this, but people eventually returned to their normal lives amidst the constant threat of the occurrence of space-time quakes. Among those is Shidou Itsuka, who lives with his energetic younger sister Kotori. One morning, they head to school as news of a minor space-quake took place recently, and Itsuka promised to meet at a nearby family restaurant, oblivious to the fact that someone is stalking him. Upon heading to Raizen High School, Shidou meets that stalker, which is introduced as the class genius Origami Tobiichi. Soon, an space-time quake emergency alert was announced throughout the metropolis, and people undergo evacuation procedures assisted by the latest technology. Before long, much of the population is safe underground. However, Shidou discovers that Kotori is still at the family restaurant. Afraid for her safety, Shidou goes out to get to her, but on his way to Kotori, he was swept away by a space-time quake that rendered much of the buildings around him into rubble. And in the middle of the crated caused by the quake is a girl dressed in a lavishly decorated armor. The girl in purple armor confronts Shidou, asking him if he will kill her, but before Shidou could answer her, several flying units swoop down, with the one in the middle aggressively attacking the mysterious lady using missiles. However, the armored girl wields her blade and disposes of the attacks against her. Not too long after that, the armored girl's attacker comes down to fight, and she and Shidou quickly recognize each other, the latter turning out to be none other than Origami Tobiichi herself. Soon, Origami prepares to fight the girl in purple armor using an energy sword, and the battle unleashes a powerful shockwave that ultimately knocks out Shidou. Shidou soon finds himself being monitored by a lady in military attire named Reine Murasame. After telling Shidou that he is aboard the Fraxinus, the vessel of the Ratatoskr, after losing his consciousness in a battle, Reine discovers that Shidou is asking too much questions that she could handle, so she takes her to the bridge, where Shidou discovers that the captain of the Fraxinus is his younger sister Kotori. As Kotori explains the situation about the mysterious lady earlier, which she calls a Spirit, Shidou notices that Kotori seems to have a completely different personality than before. Kotori simply shrugs it off, and proceeds to explain what a Spirit is, among other things. Kotori explains that Spirits are otherworldly beings who upon arriving on Earth will cause a space-time quake regardless of their will. Secondly, the ones who attacked the Spirit earlier is the AST, or Anti-Spirit Team, a task force with duties to combat Spirits who manifest on Earth. Thirdly, there is a way to defeat a Spirit without outright killing it, and Shidou is the person they need for this. Kotori asks Shidou to return to his normal life. However, Shidou demands more of his questions to be answered, to which Kotori complies to. Kotori reveals that she actually left her phone on the family restaurant shortly after parting with Shidou, and they are currently 15,000 meters above sea level, at the sky above the void zone created by the space-time quake earlier. The day after that, Reine Murasame joins the faculty of Raizen High School and makes quite an impression as she falls to sleep while introducing herself as the newest Physics teacher. Shidou later confronts Reine and Kotori about this and the fact that Reine transformed the Biology Room into her personal laboratory. Reine thinks that it is a good idea for someone from Ratatoskr to watch over him, while Kotori has already done something about her middle school education. Soon, Kotori asks Reine to give Shidou a look at the training module he would use for his duty as the newest weapon against the Spirits who manifest on Earth. As soon as the module finishes loading, Shidou discovers that the training module is a visual novel designed for him to learn how to make a Spirit fall in love with her! Meanwhile, Origami meets up with Shidou and confronts him about their unexpected encounter during the battle with the Spirit the day before. Origami tells Shidou to forget about the events that happened between her and the Spirit. Shidou soon asks about the Spirit, and Origami tells him that she has to deal with them as she was orphaned after a Spirit killed her family five years ago. Characters By order of appearance *Shidou Itsuka *Kotori Itsuka *Hiroto Tonomachi *Ai, Mai and Mii *Tobiichi Origami *Tamae Okamine *Tohka Yatogami (not named) *Reine Murasame *Kyouhei Kannazuki Trivia Cultural References *Shidou gasps out "Gouf!" when he received a drop kick from Kotori. Goufs are a type of piloted military robot that was one of the very first Mobile Suits introduced in the Mobile Suit Gundam franchise. Unanswered Questions *Who was the voice who talked to Shidou when he was unconscious? *What happened to the Tobiichi family five years ago? Who was the Spirit that killed her parents? Category:Episodes Category:Media Category:Anime